


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十二）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan
Relationships: all煊 - Relationship, 宁煊, 宥煊, 新照不煊
Kudos: 2





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十二）

现实篇（8）——收藏室

本文包含灯火通铭，雪落玫瑰，超煊你，飞蛾扑火，翰煊，杨煊（亲），新照不煊，花火，宁煊（友），宥煊（ ？），夏日焰火。

ooc预警，训诫预警，bdsm预警，sp预警。

现实篇起，cp线比较细碎，剧情为主（黄也是剧情式黄），只提示每篇主要出场剧情人物（煊煊必然在），cp看tag就好。本篇出场人物：陈宥维，黄嘉新，李振宁。

“小煊，这是我第一次带你来这儿吧？”陈宥维牵着牵引绳，绳子另一头系在胡文煊的项圈上，走到一扇厚重的大门边，“知道门后面是什么地方吗？”

胡文煊吓的身体轻颤，被蒙着的眼睛什么都看不见，他不住摇头，心里十分恐惧。

“这里是我的收藏室，里面存放着许多——有趣的东西。我本不想带你来这儿的，不过，现在我认为有必要，带你来见识一下我的藏品。”

大门打开，一股淡淡的福尔马林味弥漫出来，胡文煊心里的不安感更强烈了。

“好了，进去。”一鞭抽在胡文煊伤痕累累的身体上。胡文煊一惊，手脚并用，跟着脖子被牵扯的方向爬去。

胡文煊身上已经没有他们录像时留下的痕迹，新鲜暴虐的红肿伤痕遍布了他的身体，仿佛穿了一件破烂的红色衣衫。这些伤痕狂乱暴烈，和陈宥维平时调教他时造成的伤完全不同，这不仅是一场惩戒，更是一次发泄。当陈宥维看到了胡文煊大腿根部的纹身，意识到这个纹身背后潜藏的深刻内涵时，他无边无际的怒火和惩罚就一直持续到了现在。胡文煊自知理亏，也习惯了陈宥维间歇性发作的坏脾气，只护住了头，匍匐在地上，任由陈宥维对自己施暴。他默默隐忍着，极其偶尔的低泣两声，又很快憋住了。

在胡文煊觉得自己快要被虐打的熟透了的时候，终于，漫长的疼痛停止，他满脸泪痕，瘫在了地上。还来不及喘口气，他脖子上的项圈就恢复了原来的尺寸，眼睛上又蒙了黑布。他被迫爬起身，身体的每一点挪动都会触痛他身上的肿痕，可陈宥维并不顾及他的痛苦，只扯着牵引绳，继续一鞭一鞭落在他的臀上，将他驱赶到了这个奇怪的房间。

黑布突然落在了地上。

这个房间里摆满着大大小小的玻璃罐子，里面装着被泡在福尔马林里的各式各样的身体部位——人的身体部位——每一件都被解剖的很精细，像一个奇异的人体展览馆。

陈宥维牵着胡文煊，走到离门最近的一个罐子前，往后扯了扯绳子，令胡文煊抬头看里面泡着的东西。

“小煊，这东西的主人，你虽然没见过面，但应该还记得他。”

里面泡着一根性器。

说是性器还不准确，那里面泡着的，是一个男人的一整套生殖器官，它们被提取的十分完整，各个部位都相连着，应该是解剖了尸体后一起割下来的。罐子上贴着一个标签，上面写着两个字，阿强。

阿强。这不是……

“这个叛徒，就是害死那个小姑娘的真凶。李家找不到他，不是我把他藏起来了，他这个废物毁了我所有的计划，我怎么可能费力气掩护他？”陈宥维温和一笑，“他回来复命的时候，我亲自动手，从活体上取下了他犯罪的凶器。”

胡文煊冒出一身冷汗。

“这儿存放的，都是从前的叛徒们留下的纪念品。若叛徒受了刑还能活下来，取下的就是一些无关紧要的东西，毛发指甲，或者一截阑尾。若是死了……那留下的，便是一个器官。”

陈宥维牵着胡文煊，一点点往里走去，介绍着这些器官主人犯下的罪过。一直走到房间最里侧，他敲了敲墙面，墙翻转过来，露出了一个格外大的瓶子——

——里面是一个胎儿。

“这是我弟弟。”陈宥维温柔的注视着那个瓶子，“是  
我亲手从我母亲肚子里堕下来的。”

“您的妈妈？”胡文煊惊的连身上的疼都忘记了，“可是……为什么？”

“你应该不知道，我的家族一代代以来都很传统，我的祖上来自内蒙古草原，他们遵从成吉思汗的规矩，实行幼子继承制。”陈宥维挑眉，“涛受伤后，我母亲就放弃了他，打算再要一个孩子继承家业。我怎么可能同意这个胎儿抢走属于我们的东西？”

“您……”胡文煊突然不知应该说些什么才好，心里的疑惑又不合时宜的浮出水面。他脑袋里百转千回，终于忍不住，别别扭扭的开口，“主人，您是为了救残疾的陈涛，才让丁飞俊研究灵魂移植的吗？”

“不错。”

“您绑架表妹，是为了做灵魂移植实验？”

“原本是这样。”陈宥维说，“我原本的计划只是，把那个小姑娘的灵魂提取出来，植入李汶翰的身体里。若不是她死了……”

“可……可是……”胡文煊吞吞吐吐的开口，“您绑架她的时候，涛明明一点事都没有。是她死了之后，涛才被撞伤的啊？”

“您怎么知道陈涛未来会脊柱断裂，变成植物人？您……怎么会提前知道，将来涛需要做灵魂移植手术呢？”

“……”陈宥维陷入了长久的沉默。

胡文煊慢慢胆怯起来。他突然意识到自己正跪在陈宥维陈列叛徒器官的房间里，一不小心行差踏错，下一个瓶子里装的，可能就是他自己的器官了。他已受了一轮暴戾的刑罚，身上早就没什么好肉，但越来越深的恐惧还是让他抬起高高肿起的臀部，低下头，说，“我说错话了，主人，您罚我吧。”

“小煊，你能想到这一层，是我小觑你了。”陈宥维笑了笑，将皮鞭点在胡文煊臀上，反问他，“在你看来，我无法未卜先知。那么你觉得，我的真正计划是什么？”

陈宥维的计划是什么？

胡文煊坐在黄嘉新的副驾驶座上，目不转睛的盯着午夜车窗外黑漆漆的景色。

“煊煊，你不困吗？睡一会儿吧，到了我叫你。”

“我不困。”胡文煊头都没有偏一下，“我已经快一年没有呼吸过外面的空气了。”

黄嘉新的心被刺痛了一下。

“你不会再回去了，煊煊，现在你是自由的。”

“是啊，我自由了。我这辈子都不会再走近那个地方。黄嘉新，我好像在做梦一样。”胡文煊终于收回目光，他扭过头，眼睛亮闪闪的看着黄嘉新，在黑暗中，像两颗灿烂的星辰，“我真的做过很多次这种梦，梦见我出来了，自由了，可是醒了之后，我还是一身伤的趴在囚室的地上。黄嘉新，我现在不是在做梦对不对？我活着逃出来了对不对？”

胡文煊的声音又紧张又兴奋，语调轻快的上扬，像把软毛刷子一样在黄嘉新心里挠着。

黄嘉新突然停了车，侧过头，捧起胡文煊的脸，对准那两瓣肉嘟嘟的嘴唇恶狠狠的啃了上去。

“我开车的时候不准勾引我。”黄嘉新亲完，回味似的舔了舔嘴唇，回过头继续开车，“你是不是在做梦，你还感觉不出来吗？”

胡文煊被亲懵了。他这一年被欺负已经成了习惯，可这些纯粹的不含凌虐性质的亲昵行为对他而言却很陌生。他嘴巴微张，呆愣愣的盯着黄嘉新，两瓣唇被啃的红艳艳湿漉漉，还带着黄嘉新的门牙印，看着又傻又漂亮。他许久才反应过来，不自觉的抿了抿嘴唇，耳朵染了淡淡的粉。他嘀嘀咕咕小声反驳，“我哪有勾引你？”

“你在我耳边叽叽喳喳的乱撒娇！脸还红艳艳的……”

“是打出来的！”胡文煊有理有据，拿指头戳脸，“你没看到指头印吗？是我自己打出来的！怎么样？好看吗？表哥说我进步了，打出来的痕迹很好看。”

“……”好看。黄嘉新认命的一扭方向盘，把车靠边停下，“脱裤子。”

“什么？在这里做吗？”胡文煊愣了一下，窸窸窣窣的开始拉裤带。

“看你今天伤的多重。”黄嘉新顿了顿，又补充，“然后干你。”

他们已经转移到了宽敞的后座，胡文煊趴在黄嘉新腿上，裤子鞋子已经褪尽，胡乱堆在副驾驶位边。诚然，他屁股大腿上遍布着肿胀凌厉的鞭伤，黄嘉新把衣服往上掀开，伸手进去摸他后背上的伤痕，一摸一个准，果然上半身也没有被轻易放过。

胡文煊今天的伤只能说是正常程度，隔三差五见胡文煊一面的黄嘉新早对此见怪不怪，但这个标准伤势还是让黄嘉新心疼，“伤成这样，怎么还硬撑着坐前面？”

“我习惯啦。”胡文煊小声说，“不然我还跪在后面吗？我的膝盖也好痛。”

“疼不疼？”黄嘉新的手在胡文煊圆溜溜的小肉屁股上打圈揉着。

“哼~疼~疼……”胡文煊被揉的舒服，哼哼唧唧的开始撒娇，“下面一点，再下面一点~腿也要！好痛哦好痛~”

黄嘉新早硬了。他耐心的按了一会儿，耳边循环播放胡文煊叫床似的喊痛声，再想装正人君子也装不下去，他伸指随意检查了一下胡文煊的穴肉，还好，只是微微红肿，应该不会弄疼他。而后立刻拉下裤子拉链，试探几下，找准位置捅了进去。

胡文煊真的好紧。黄嘉新满足的叹息，胡文煊被李汶翰翻着花样虐了一年，后穴早就应该被开发的很宽松了才对，怎么还是像个未经人事的处子一样？

是个极品，这个极品是我的了。黄嘉新托着胡文煊的后脑勺，虔诚的轻吻着胡文煊带着指印，痕迹非常好看的小脸，似信徒亲吻神祇。

胡文煊揽着黄嘉新的脖子，一边随着黄嘉新的顶撞一声一声的哼哼，一边凑近他的耳朵小声说，“黄嘉新，你真的好大哦！撑的我可疼了。”

黄嘉新的性器在胡文煊后穴里肉眼可见的又涨大一圈。

“你比表哥大好多……从前表哥在旁边，我都不敢……呃~告诉你。现在表哥打不着我，我要说……黄嘉新，你比表哥——厉害多了！我喜欢被你艹……”

“是做爱。”黄嘉新纠正。

“好。”胡文煊乖乖改口，“我喜欢和你做爱。”

黄嘉新满意的捏捏胡文煊的屁股肉，刚在李汶翰淫威下被胡文煊自己抽的色彩斑斓的臀瓣疼的缩了缩，顺带夹紧了那处被侵犯的小穴。黄嘉新被胡文煊一夹，差点精关失守，他连忙抽身出来，托起胡文煊的屁股，照臀尖惩罚性的用力拍了几下。胡文煊吓了一跳，以为自己又要挨打，屁股虽条件反射的乖乖撅起，脸上却眨巴着眼开始酝酿泪意。黄嘉新最见不得胡文煊哭，眼泪还没落下来，他就急忙凑上前去抱住委屈的小孩，亲了一口肉肉的唇瓣作为安慰。

“黄嘉新，你现在想打我还是想做爱？”胡文煊吸着鼻子问。

“做爱做爱。”黄嘉新又亲了胡文煊一口，把性器塞回到那处销魂窟里。

……

这才是做爱吧？胡文煊被各种男人野蛮的艹了一年，一直努力在这些羞辱和蛮横的疼痛中寻找快感，现在想想，他也只是被强奸了一年而已，哪有什么快感可言？一直被训练要服务别人的胡文煊第一次被黄嘉新天生的生理优势和高超的做爱技巧服务，爽的他脚指头都要蜷起来了。

仔细想想，黄嘉新的技巧还不是从他身上锻炼出来的？这也算是自己栽树自己乘凉，不愧是他！

……

他们到陈宥维那边已经是后半夜了。

“其实陈宥维就是我老板。”黄嘉新牵着胡文煊，走在陈宥维巨大的如同城堡一般的豪华建筑里，“太迟了，他一定已经睡下，我们先回房休息。”

黄嘉新拿房卡开了门，走进一间酒店式公寓，“这是我在这儿的房间，像员工福利一样的东西。”

“好漂亮啊！”胡文煊好奇的四处张望，走走停停，刚走到床边，就被黄嘉新猛的扑倒在了床上。

“不是说要休息……”胡文煊在床上挣扎。

黄嘉新吻的很凶，伸手握住了胡文煊半硬的性器，“做完再休息。”

……长夜漫漫。

第二天，胡文煊被黄嘉新亲手送到陈宥维身边，随后黄嘉新一步三回头的离开了。陈宥维似乎毫不意外胡文煊的出现，他让胡文煊坐下，自己坐在了他对面，十指交叉托着下巴，笑眯眯的说，“小煊，又见面了。”

又见面了。

胡文煊和陈宥维的寥寥几次见面都不是什么愉快的经历。第一次见面，他被盛怒中的李汶翰施以重刑，光养伤就养了一个月。伤好之后，陈宥维带着丁飞俊再次出现，借检查身体的名义赶走了所有人，只剩了他们三个。他们恍若偷情一般，锁了门，检查了窗户，关了灯，而后在黑暗中一前一后艹进他体内，将他填的满满当当。他们似在比拼各自的性能力，又似在调情，一边发着狠艹他，一边相拥着接吻。胡文煊夹在这对恋人之间，无须如往常那样费心取悦他们，本该感到欣慰，却莫名觉得自己可悲。他只是个承载他们对彼此情欲的不必言道的工具，他们是相爱的，他夹在中间算什么？转接头吗？

最后，他后穴红肿，腰臀上满是青青紫紫的掐痕，被随意的抛弃在地上。李汶翰只看了他这个模样一眼，脸色立刻像被乌云遮盖一般阴沉下去，他好声好气的送走了两人，扭头就劈头盖脸的抽了他一顿，骂他是下贱的骚货，什么样的人都要勾引。他心里委屈的很，但又有些莫名其妙的喜意，无论如何，虽然表达方式让他痛苦，他的表哥还是很关心他的，不是吗？

“你好……”胡文煊一时不知道应该怎么称呼陈宥维，他犹豫了一会儿，最后决定直奔主题，“我是来找丁飞俊的，我想问问，你们卖给表哥的那种药……有没有解药？有没有办法可以让我不再需要表哥的精液？”

陈宥维上下扫视了胡文煊两眼，问，“你用了多久的药？”

“十一个半月。”

“还差两副啊……”陈宥维皱了眉，思索一会儿，然后轻轻叹了口气，“药用到这个份上，很难再扭转回来了。”

“什么？您……您的老师，没有办法吗？”胡文煊心里一急，忍不住又用了敬语，“求你帮帮我，只要能解除这个药的效果，我什么都愿意做的……”

“小煊，你不喜欢我的药吗？”

“你觉得我应该喜欢吗？”胡文煊不可置信的睁大眼睛，“用了这药，我这辈子都离不开表哥，表哥那么恨我，对我……对我那么坏，你觉得我会想要一辈子和他待在一起吗？”

“真可惜。”陈宥维眼睛一眨不眨的盯着胡文煊，似在观察他的反应，“这个药没有解药，起码在丁飞俊消失之前，没有研究出解药。”

“什么？”胡文煊呆呆的看着陈宥维，“丁飞俊……消失了？”

“他是闹脾气了。”陈宥维垂眉，“他生我的气，跑了。”

“那……那怎么办？如果没有解药，我一直没有回去见表哥……我会怎么样？”

“你是第一个用这个药的人，你会怎么样，我不知道。”陈宥维突然笑了，“你没有精液，倒没有性命之忧，只是你这辈子都摆脱不了燃烧的情欲，总有一天会忍不住回到李汶翰身边。”

“我偷跑出来，怎么会没有性命之忧？如果我真的忍不住回去了，那才是我大难临头的时候。”胡文煊抚上自己脸上未褪的伤痕，“我一年来对表哥事事顺从，却天天被打被罚，这次我逃出来，犯了那么大的错，我要是回去，还有活路吗？”

“如果你想要解药，想要彻底离开李汶翰，那我没有办法。但如果你只是想解决当下的困境，我倒是可以帮你。”

“怎么做？”胡文煊眼睛里重新燃起希望的光。

“小煊，你知道你用的这种药叫什么名字吗？”

“叫什么？”

“它叫契约，是许诺对彼此保持忠诚的伴侣用身体签订的协议。当契约完成后，无论是因为药物还是因为本心，双方都会再也离不开彼此，也永远不会背叛对方，双方从身体到精神都连接上了紧密的纽带。永不背叛，永远渴求，这就是契约的意义。”

“伴侣？”胡文煊轻嗤，“表哥把给伴侣用的药用在了他的仇人身上？”

“我强调过这个药的制作初衷，他全都知道，但还是决定买了给你。他第一次来购买契约时说，他想把你永远拴在身边，不逃跑，不背叛。他说他忍不住强奸了你，他明知道你不会享受这样的性事，但还是希望你能和他一起投入其中，所以我向他推荐了契约。”陈宥维说，“在我看来，他并没有把你视为仇敌。你之于李汶翰，比起仇人，还是爱侣这个词更加合适。”

“在你看来？”胡文煊气的笑了，他情绪激烈，“你明明看过他羞辱我的场景，他当着那么多人的面，打我，踢我，说要阉掉我，把我当成他的狗……他给我用了契约，让我发情，让那些人轮着艹我，却拿那么可怕的锁锁着我，不让我硬，不让我射。我憋的都快要死掉了，可无论我怎么哀求他，他都不肯放过我……在你看来，他折磨我，不是恨我，居然是因为爱我？世间哪有这样的爱？还有，伴侣之间的契约本该双方平等，可是你们的契约只约束我一个人，我想尽方法的取悦他，只为了求得他的一点精液。而他却完全不受情欲影响。你们觉得，这个契约它真的公平吗？”

“我的契约当然不止如此。”陈宥维耐心听完了胡文煊的控诉，笑着回复，“若只约束一方，怎么能称作契约？”

“我说能解决你当下的困境，落脚点就在你体内的契约上。你以为这个契约对你很不公平，让李汶翰能随意掌控你的欲望，进而掌控你，对不对？”

胡文煊点头，面带疑惑。

“但你们之间的契约，主导权其实在你手上，只是你一直没有发现。契约赋予你的能力，是从前的你做梦也想不到的。”

“你有没有感觉，李汶翰渐渐变得很好说话了？”

“哪有……”胡文煊嘴上反驳着，心里却想起很多以前忽视的细节。那天，李振宁出现在囚室里，表哥那么生气，下手打他也打的很狠，可是他在艹胡文煊的时候，却异常温柔，亲他，抱他，抚摸他，像对待自己的恋人一样，这对于从前的李汶翰来说，正常吗？

“我没有告诉李汶翰契约的另一半功能，现在我可以告诉你。当你们做爱时，他会对你说出口的指令绝对服从。”陈宥维说，“你根本不需要害怕他，当你因为身体欲望被迫留在他身边时，他的思想早就已经被你驯服了。”

“真的吗？”胡文煊呆呆的回想着那些蛛丝马迹，他曾以为做爱时表哥对他的那些温柔怜惜是爱他的证明，现在才知道是药物作用。他一天天靠着那些自以为是的爱意坚强的在表哥身边生存下来，现在想想，如果连这些仅存的温柔都是假的，这一年的黑暗时光，对他来说，究竟还有什么值得留恋？

“可是，如果他会听我的话，那每次我疼的受不了了，我求他放过我，他为什么都没有停下来？”

“虽然李汶翰有施虐癖，虐待你确实能满足他的性欲，但光是这样还达不到契约发挥作用的条件。契约是以体液为媒介产生作用的，就像你依赖的是李汶翰的精液，他受你影响，也是因为你的体液。所以需要你们真正交合，你才能任意的控制他。无论是他的思想，还是行动，只有在你们结合的那段时间，才会完完全全处于你的掌控之中。”

“那有什么用？”胡文煊泄气，“等不到表哥开始艹我的那一刻，我先被他打死了。”

“我说我可以帮你，不单纯指这个契约。”陈宥维起身，拿出了一份文件递给胡文煊，“这是我私下调查的李汶翰精神状态分析表，你拿去看看。”

胡文煊接过，好奇的打开。他直接跳过了大段大段他看不懂的专业术语，看向最后的分析结果，“这是……人格分裂症？表哥？我怎么没感觉到……”

“李汶翰是潜在的人格分裂症患者，现在还没有发作，只是因为缺少一个契机。”陈宥维说，“你就是契机。”

“我怎么……噢！”

“李汶翰体内沉眠着另一个人格，只要你敢……回去一次，坚持到和他交合的那一刻，你就能命令他的主人格沉眠，唤醒他沉睡的人格。到时，你和这个全新的人格相处，靠契约的作用让这个新人爱上你，你此生就可以不必面对那个施虐成狂的李汶翰，你的精液问题也能解决。你根本无需寻求解药，只要能再忍耐一次，你就再也不用怕他了。”

“那表哥就……就消失了？”

“他只是陷入沉睡。”

“对表哥来说……”胡文煊为难，“……用新的人格代替他，取代他的人生，这是不是太残忍了？”

“他把你锁在他身边的时候，有想过这对你是不是太残忍吗？”

胡文煊垂眸不语。

“还是说，你受虐一年，已经爱上这个有施虐倾向的李汶翰？”

“我没有！”

“距离你下一次发情还有一段时间，你可以好好考虑一下我的提议。”陈宥维抬手，“不过，你离家越久，李汶翰爆发的怒火想必会越旺盛，你要想撑到交合的那一刻，就早点做出决定。你还差最后两副药，你若答应，服下药，完成契约，回去勾引李汶翰，你想让他做什么都能办到，若你不答应，那我没什么可以帮你的了。”

“……”

“你让我回去再好好想想。”胡文煊犹豫，“说不定还有其他办法……”

“这是唯一的办法。”陈宥维说，“胡文煊，你有没有想过，李汶翰确实是爱着你的？”

“你想说什么？”

“我只是想说，哪怕是他最爱你的时候，他能做的，也只有不断的伤害你罢了。”

不是这样……他也曾经被李汶翰温柔对待过，他们当时没有结合，他也没有开口哀求，那时的温柔，确实出自李汶翰的本心。

他爱我吗？他恨我吗？我到底该怎么做？

“一个全新的，纯白的，心理健康的李汶翰，难道不比现在这个只会对你吹毛求疵不断施暴的李汶翰好？”

“全新的表哥，还是表哥吗？”胡文煊蹙眉，心里有些不安，“你为什么那么热衷于促成这件事？这对你有什么好处？你想利用我来对付表哥？”

陈宥维笑了，“我是商人，当然不做无利益的买卖。”

“若我要对付他，就凭区区一个李汶翰，不需要我费这些心思。我需要的是李汶翰身上的另一个人格，这个人格对我来说非常重要，我只要他能苏醒，其他的一切，你的性瘾，李汶翰的情感生活……我全都不关心。我帮你解决问题，你若想报答我，事成之后，便带着李汶翰回到我身边。”

胡文煊听他这样说，虽然想不出他此举的目的，但也只好先选择相信，他点头应下，“如果我真这么做了的话。”

“希望你能好好考虑。”

胡文煊胡乱的答应着，起身拉开门，走了出去。

……

一周后，胡文煊再次坐到了陈宥维对面。

“考虑好了吗？”

“考虑好了。”胡文煊的声音十分疲惫，“我去。”

这一周，胡文煊和黄嘉新尝试了各种方法，做爱，实践……可是随着时间慢慢过去，如跗骨之蛆一般纠缠着胡文煊的情欲照旧一天天的强烈起来，终于，临到欲望全面爆发的那一刻，胡文煊向现实低头了。

表哥，你知不知道，你用来困住我的枷锁，却成了你自己的催命符？时也？命也？

“你能想通就好。现在你还差两副药，这个药会最大幅度的催动你体内的情欲。保险起见，你先都带上，到了家门口再用……”

“我只差一副药。”胡文煊轻声说，“有一次，我一连用掉了两副。”

陈宥维皱了皱眉头，“那最好，你带上这服药，到家门口用了之后，契约成立，立刻去勾引李汶翰。因为你从没有特意的去操控过李汶翰，技能不够熟练，一开始先不要直接进行人格交换，只命令他沉睡就好，接下来的事情，你把他带回来做，我这里足够安全，可以让你尽情试验，不用担心。”

“好。”胡文煊小心翼翼的接过那个针管，放在兜里，“如果表哥睡着了，我得手之后该怎么把他带回来？”

“我会派车在那里等你。”

“陈宥维……”胡文煊扑闪了一下眼睛，“你不会伤害表哥的身体吧？那个你需要的人格，你……是恨他吗？”

“当然不是。”陈宥维回答，“我爱他。”

“你爱他？”

“不必多言，我决不会伤害李汶翰。你最好立刻出发，我得到情报，现在李家大多数人都不在家中，只有李汶翰和几个无关紧要的人在，这是最好的时机，足够你得手之后全身而退。”

全身而退，如果他还有命在的话。

……

胡文煊坐上陈宥维的车后，立刻拿出那支药剂，吞了下去。

做戏就要做全套，演的再好不如情真。他回去的说辞是忍不了情欲自投罗网，李汶翰见惯了他受情欲折磨摇尾乞怜的样子，他演不出那种感觉，不如真的做一次。

契约立刻引诱出他蓄势待发的欲望，理智的弦猛的崩断，之后的事，胡文煊都记得不太真切了。他似乎又走进了那个他筹谋一年终于逃离的房间，似乎再一次见到了李汶翰，伴随着天翻地覆的痛苦，辱骂，伤痕，侵入，还有……精液。

精液灌入，理智回笼。胡文煊低头，对上了李汶翰无辜和谐的睡颜。

他成功了？

“胡文煊？你怎么在这里？”

有人来了！胡文煊脸上的血色瞬间褪尽，他惊慌失措的扭过头，怀里抱着昏迷的李汶翰，怎么看怎么显得居心叵测。他和李振宁对视了足足五秒，才反应过来对面站着的人是谁。“李振宁。”胡文煊松了口气，“原来是你。”

“你这是……”李振宁震惊，“你杀了他？”

“……”

“李汶翰死了？！”

“他……他没死。”胡文煊有点心虚，“我没杀人。”

“……”李振宁沉默片刻，说，“胡文煊，不管你做了什么，这些……绝不能让别人看见，你没法解释。趁现在没人，你快逃吧。”

“我还不能……我得把他带走。”胡文煊勉强托起李汶翰，咬着牙一步一步向门口挪着。李汶翰的身体沉的要命，他身上又疼的厉害，一用力就会牵扯到全身上下大大小小的伤痕。他才被狠艹过，腿软的不像话，又被折磨的没了力气，胡文煊只挪了几步，眼前就一阵发黑，摇摇晃晃的想要倒下，被李振宁眼疾手快的扶住了。

李振宁才注意到胡文煊身上的伤。胡文煊身上的衣服全被抽碎了，一道一道的露出触目惊心的粗长伤痕。他的裤子被从中间撕裂，堪堪露出艳红肿起的后穴，随着他的动作一点点的漏出些白色浊液，他的臀部鼓胀成平时的两倍大，被裤子布料紧紧裹住，若不是这条裤子已经被李汶翰暴力开裆，只怕根本包不住这样高肿起来的臀肉。他的脸不知被什么东西抽过，也红肿着，左一道右一道的，看着可怜的很。胡文煊根本没意识到自己现在这个狼狈不堪的模样根本不适宜出门，他低着头，吭哧吭哧的辛苦搬运着李汶翰，像只拖着大型猎物回家的小奶狐。只有在衣服不小心磨蹭到伤时，他才会停一停，委屈的呜咽两声，小心翼翼的背过手揉了揉伤处，又慢慢吞吞的开始了他的工程。

胡文煊到底是怎么做到每一次出现在他面前都比前一次更加惹人同情的啊？他怎么做到的啊？

李振宁叹息一声，帮胡文煊扛起李汶翰的另一条胳膊，认命的做起了胡文煊的共犯。他也不用建议胡文煊换身正常的衣服了，他的伤势根本穿不上衣服，虽然他现在这个很明显刚被凌辱过的样子非常糟糕，但还是比在外面裸奔好的多了。

两人沉默着把李汶翰搬到了门口。

到了门边，胡文煊将李汶翰放到地上，鬼鬼祟祟的伸头出去左右张望半天，确定了周围没人，才缩回去，蹲下身子准备将李汶翰扶起来。

“嘶——”胡文煊早忘了自己身上的伤，裤子随着他蹲下的姿势猛的箍紧，疼的他眼睛红了一圈，嘟起红艳艳的丰润嘴唇，可怜巴巴的揉着自己身后高肿的臀肉。

“你没事吧？”李振宁担忧的看着他。

“我没事，表哥还没动真格的，幸亏他晕的早。”胡文煊揉够了，移开手，慢慢的扶起李汶翰，“这次的药奇怪的很，和平时感觉不一样。我用了之后迷迷糊糊的，除了疼什么都不记得了。难道是契约完成了的缘故……”

李振宁不明白胡文煊在说什么，他皱了皱眉头，没有接话。

走在山路上的胡文煊神经高度紧张，生怕遇见什么人，毕竟他现在这个样子像极了杀人灭口后正要毁尸灭迹的杀人犯，又像个迷晕了豪门接班人准备敲诈勒索的绑架犯，要是被人看见，他浑身长嘴都解释不清了。所幸一路有惊无险，他和李振宁将李汶翰搬到陈宥维车边，李振宁心里积累的疑问终于在看到这辆无牌汽车之后，到达了顶点。

“胡文煊，这究竟是怎么一回事？你怎么回来了？李汶翰到底怎么了？你们要去哪里？”

“……”

“你不能说吗？”

“李振宁，我很难解释。”胡文煊吸吸鼻子，说，“我没找到解药，离不开表哥，只能把表哥带走。不带走他，我还等着他捉住我打死我吗？”

“你打算带着他去哪里？”

“就去黄嘉新之前给我找的一个地方……”胡文煊含糊其辞，“你别问了，我会好好的，你放心。”

“你现在要走了吗？”

“是啊……”胡文煊上了车，又摇下窗户，说，“李振宁，对不起。”

“？”

“我这次回来，没想过会遇见你。我不是衣锦还乡，什么都没有改变，我还是和从前一样，不能摆脱情欲，不能摆脱表哥，还是老受伤……”胡文煊低着头，十足羞愧的样子，“你一定很失望吧？”

“不要放弃。”车子突然启动，一下开出好几米，李振宁连忙快跑几步，追到车边喊，“好好活着，胡文煊。”

这一年来，他似乎一直在对胡文煊说这句话，他不能确信未来，只能祝愿他平安。

只要你还平安，我就不会失望。

陈宥维的计划到底是什么？

皮鞭无规则的下落，在胡文煊臀上留下一个个焦躁不安的印子，似乎在催促着他赶紧回答。

“主……呃——主人，我猜……您一开始只是普通的投资丁飞俊的这个项目，之……之后，丁飞俊需要一个实验目标，因为表哥是您的竞争对手，您想……除掉他，所以顺便捉走表妹做这项研究的试验品。可是陈涛突然出事，所以……所以这个计划从可有可无变得至关重要了。才有了后面的事……是吗？”

鞭子忽的停了。

“小煊，你明明已经经历了那么多，也知道我从不是什么好人，怎么还能保持如此可笑的纯真，轻信人性本为善？”

“主人？”

陈宥维终于不复以往的从容，他将胡文煊拖到一个新的瓶子前，抓起他的头发往后扯，迫使他抬头看向这个瓶子，“知道这里面装的是谁吗？”

那里面是一段脊柱。

陈宥维蹲下身，贴近胡文煊的耳朵，说，“我原本是想让他轻轻的撞一下涛，只让涛半身不遂，不能随便去找别的野女人罢了，他竟敢把涛撞成植物人，他差一点就害得涛永远离开我了！你说他该不该死？”

“是您？”胡文煊悚然一惊，“这是那个司机？是您派的司机？”

“是我。”陈宥维笑了笑，恢复了镇静，他松开手，站起身，掸了掸身上的灰尘，“现在你能猜到我的目的了吗？”

“您为什么要伤害陈涛？”胡文煊困惑不解，“难道您是为了财产……”

胡文煊的话音被两个狠辣的耳光打断。

“我要财产做什么？财产岂能与涛相比？”

胡文煊面颊高肿，呜咽着低下头，不吭声了。

“我是厌恶李汶翰，想除掉他没错，但我选择他，不仅仅是这个原因。”陈宥维微笑着揉捏胡文煊红肿的面颊，“我需要一个各方面条件与我高度相似的人做试验品，确保研究的成功率。而李汶翰，他不仅惹人讨厌，还有一个同父同母的亲生妹妹。”

“这个项目，是我专门为了涛让阿俊研究的，不是因为他的残疾，而是我从一开始，就想把他放进我的身体里。”陈宥维轻轻叹了一口气，“还有比这更好的让他永远不离开我的方法吗？”

一排排鸡皮疙瘩从胡文煊身上冒了出来。

“涛小时候总是爱跟着我，我走到哪他跟到哪，像个小跟屁虫，那时候的他多乖啊！可惜那么快长大了。”

“涛长大了，他的世界里不再只有一个我，离开我的时间也越来越长，长到我难以忍受，他那么小，那么脆弱，一个人走在外面，万一受伤了怎么办？受骗了怎么办？被别的花花草草勾引，不回来了怎么办？”

“终于，有一天他回来告诉我，他有喜欢的女孩子了，是李汶翰的妹妹。”陈宥维脸上的微笑面具一下子就碎裂了，露出后方轻蔑冷酷的真容，“李汶翰的妹妹，那个愚蠢浅薄的小鬼，竟敢妄想把涛从我身边夺走？”

“那个时候我就知道，我们的实验不能再拖了，涛随时可能离开我，我必须早点和他——融合。可惜后来出了这些变故，涛差一点就丧命，我那个时候，可能是有些失控吧，等我回过神来时，这个司机剩下唯一一点完整的东西，全在这个瓶子里。”

“所幸涛最后活了下来，还保存着意志，只要意识还在，就能提取出完整的人格。但那时李汶翰的妹妹已经死了，我一时找不到新的试验品，这时阿俊的实验出现进展，他说，虽然没有血缘关系，其他人的基因相似度低，无法匹配，但他当时提取过李汶翰妹妹的基因，只要找到与她的基因适配度足够的人，提取出他的人格赋值在李汶翰妹妹的基因上，就能成功附体。”

“既然阿俊说没关系，我也就索性继续我的计划，刚好李汶翰来找我买药，真是得来全不费工夫，我把契约卖给他，你成了媒介，我们的实验，就这样开始了。”

胡文煊很长一段时间说不出一句话。

终于，他从自己干巴巴的嗓子里找到声音，“您只是想把涛留在身边，那涛现在，不是已经离不开您了吗？您为什么还要继续这个实验？”

陈宥维冷笑一声，反手一耳光扇到胡文煊脸上，“我要的不是这种方式。”

“我不是想困住他，他是前途无量的孩子，怎么能像个活死人一样残喘于世？我想与他共享躯体，共享尊荣，共享一切，我要他自由快乐。他没有健康的躯体，我便把我的分他一半。不然，他这样畸形的活着，如何能获得幸福？”

他进入你的身体里生存，难道就不是畸形的活着了吗？

“您……”胡文煊浑身上下没有一处是不疼的，每多问一个问题，他挨的打就越多，他疼的瑟缩成一团，可还是控制不住，将自己心里的迷惑和盘托出，“丁飞俊知道您的想法吗？他真的不介意吗？”

“他当然知道，我从未对阿俊有过丝毫的隐瞒。”陈宥维的神色回归温柔，“他知道我对涛的情感是出于血脉中天成的保护欲，也知道他是我这辈子唯一能不加保留信任的恋人，所以他从不介意这些。”

“胡文煊，我和你说了那么多，就是想告诉你，无论是为了涛，还是为了阿俊，我一定会不择手段的找到李汶翰。你若配合我，就能毫发无损的回到你的dom身边，继续你混吃等死的米虫生活，若你不配合，那在这里，我会给你留下一个位置。”

陈宥维的手指点了点胡文煊面前的瓶子。

“现在告诉我，怎么找到李汶翰？”

tbc


End file.
